A Truly Bittersweet Tale
by fashiondivac
Summary: Mia Potter, James's twin sister, is a Ravenclaw who has a crazy hectic life. More chaos just piles on and her best friend is her only anchor to sanity.
1. Chapter 1

:Mia's POV:

Once I was alone. No friends. I know it's harsh, but it's the reality. I was a protector to many, mainly my little sister, Tessie. Trust me, she needs it.

Just a few of you will know me for me. Most say when they see me, "Hey, aren't you James Potter's twin sister?" To which I am forced to confirm and let them call me that.

And let me tell you, right here, right now, I am nothing like my brother.

My story starts in second year. I am a Ravenclaw, so I don't know what my brother and his friends are doing in Gryffindor. All I know is, I don't trust them.

And then I saw the person I have never met, but would recognize anywhere. Severus Snape. Obviously, living with James Potter, I have heard bad things about him, but as I said, I don't trust my brother, so I gave Severus a chance.

We introduced ourselves. It was pretty overcast, so I was shivering the entire time. Of course, he had a soft looking robe on so he wasn't cold at all. Lucky duck! I wondered what it was like to be in Slytherin, the house known for it's wealth and power.

Before I could ask he asked me suspiciously what I think of my brother, James. I told him the truth. I thoroughly hated all of the Marauders. After all, how could one trust a group in which the members, evil as heck, try to kill you? Not just that, but I am probably the reason my 7-year old sister, Tessie, is still alive.

Mentioning that, and the fear of my sister's untimely death, led me to crying. Severus hugged me fiercely, and told me he had the same fear, his friend Lily's death. He told me some Seer named Sybill Trelawney, aka my roommate, had warned him the one he loved (who I assumed to be Lily) would die before her 22nd birthday.

I hugged him back, and when he relaxed, I had a thought that we were going to be great friends.

After a few moments of chatting, Lily Evans came, looking for me. She had grave news.

"Mia, your sister... She's dead." Lily had said. I gasped. Tears streamed down from my eyes onto my cheeks. Severus wiped them away with a gentle brush of his thumb. I grabbed his hand. I needed it right now. He pulled me closer to him. I told Severus and Lily how amazingly pure and sweet Tessie had been. Severus's warmth simultaneously filled my heart and gave me chills.

Suddenly, a spine-chilling coldness came about in the form of a dementor. I clinged to Severus as he shot a winged, semi-incorporeal patronus at the dementor. It flew away and never came back. Lily looked at him questioningly, silently asking why his patronus seemed to be morphing into mine. (an owl) He held me tighter, and I blushed.

"Because, I'm getting the feeling we're going to be great friends." he said. I gave him a little hug to show his feelings were returned. Severus blushed and vowed always to stay by me. He is by far the most adorable person I know. And I love him for it.

But I still haven't forgotten about Tessie. I asked Lily where Tessie was and who killed her. Turns out she was killed by Sirius Black and was in Honeydukes, getting candy for me and James.

Lily, Severus and I rushed over to Honeydukes, but there were Aurors everywhere. I think I completely lost my mind when I saw Tessie's corpse. I felt weak and clammy, and fell to my knees, sobbing. Severus wrapped his arms around me and wiped my tears away. Lily was trying to get us into the scene.

When Lily finally got us in, I rushed over to Tessie. My sister was all I could see. So naturally, I missed a certain dog animagus plotting to kill me and Severus. Lily was the first to notice Sirius Black hiding in the shadows, growling.

"Look who it is-the murderer." Lily said, dangerously. She was glaring at Sirius. Sirius pounced and I as fast as I could got Lily and Severus behind me so that if anyone got hurt, it would be me. Severus noticed what I was doing and tried to stop me, but I whispered to him that he meant more to me than my own life. Sirius lunged at me and I was knocked backwards. Sirius then started roughly licking my neck and growling happily. I shoved him off as soon as I registered what was going on.

Severus then started fighting Sirius, giving me time to think of a plan. I whispered it to Lily and she nodded. She distracted Sirius and I checked on Severus.

He was weak and near-dead. I couldn't bear to lose another person I love, so I administered the first-aid I knew would help. However, he was still unconcious and at risk of bleeding out. I did the only thing I could think of. I sang to him. I truly don't know why to this day, but I did.

It worked! His eyes fluttered, and he stretched. He emitted a weird-sounding groan, and I was happier than ever before. His (gorgeous) eyes opened, and I was overjoyed in every sense of the word. He smiled softly and winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned beyond belief. Severus's response was the cutest thing ever:

"Of course I am, my love. After all, I am in love with an angel, and that angel loves me back. That is the only thing anyone could wish for-you." He said it all serious-looking with most of his face, but his _eyes,_ so loving and sweet. Seriously, everytime he looks at me, he melts my heart.

How does he get so eloquent? I, in contrast, was at a loss for words. All I could do was hug him.

But when he placed his lips on mine, all concious thought vanished. We were drowning in each other, and all I could think about was the need to keep this moment forever. That. Was. Amazing.

Suddenly, we heard a scream from Lily. Sirius had his wand trained on her with a psychotic, murderous expression on his face.

"Still not saying? _Crucio!_ " Sirius snarled. Lily's screams were renewed.

Lily looked desperately at us, silently begging for rescue. Sirius noticed and kicked her flailing body. He also spit in her face.

In the meanwhile, Severus and I were silently hatching a plan for helping her.

I knew Sirius was afraid of cats, so I meowed loudly. When he was distracted, Lily and Severus shot jinxes at him. I joined in, surprising him.

Sirius Black, powerful as he is, could not fight three at once.

He begged for mercy, knowing he was doomed.

He gave this really intracate speech about being possesed by demons, which all three of us knew was rubbish. Anyone can exorcize demons.

But one of his claims put me off guard. Apparently he was in love with me. EW! I was totally shocked. Severus put his arms around me protectively, as if to say I was his and his alone. I fully endorse that view.

But Sirius was desperate. And when a Marauder gets desperate, you should be scared.

He did a very powerful Imperious curse on me, but thinking of Severus I was able to resist. I broke the spell by punching Sirius on the nose. Severus looked triumphant. I just love that look.

I would say this is our 'happily ever after,' but there's more...


	2. Chapter 2

Our story continues four years later. Severus and I are now dating. We've had a few fights but nothing truly is still as sweet as ever, still the most affectionate guy on the planet, still just plain gorgeous. He and I are soulmates.

As much as Severus stayed the same, Lily changed a lot. And I mean a LOT. I'm sure you've heard of the fifth year incident. After all, everyone was there. (Except me, I was in the library.)

In case you haven't heard, here it is. My annoying brother jinxes Severus, Lily defends him, Severus accidentally lashes out at her, Lily won't forgive him, yada yada.

So now Lily has joined the Marauders in bullying Severus. Honestly, what a traitor.

Anyway, that was last year. This is now.

Lily, along with her popular clique, was gossiping about Severus. Naturally, I had an instinct to protect him, so I acted upon it.

"What do you think you're doing?! He's better than you'll ever be! You're just too selfish to see that!" I screamed, furious at Lily for bullying my boyfriend.

Pretty much everyone heard. Even Severus.

Lily looked flustered, and then enraged.

But then, she did something even I didn't expect.

Her forest-green eyes flashed neon. She extended her arms out. Lily Evans, the most popular girl in school, floated into the air, her hair rippling in a wind no one else could feel. And all this time, her fierce gaze was trained on me.

I was scared for my life.

Severus tried to jinx her, but it just bounced off. She laughed. It was a terrible sound, all hollow and soulless. Purple light seemed to radiate off her, her eyes still shining neon green. Suddenly it was freezing cold as she put some kind of powerful curse on me. I blacked out instantly.

The next thing I knew, Severus's voice was begging me to wake up. My eyelids seemed to weigh a ton, so it was tricky, but I did it. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a blinding light. Severus seemed to glow. Upon noticing I was awake, Severus hugged me tighter than ever before. He then started kissing me, sweeter than a chocolate cookie. Aww.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, groggily. And then I got frantic. "Did I miss any classes?" I bolted upright.

Severus gently laid my head in his lap. "Shh love, you did miss a few classes, but you're excused from the homework. You've only been asleep for a day. I was awaiting the moment I would get to gaze into your beautiful eyes again." He said, smiling slightly. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked, noticing I had started crying. He asked what Lily had done to me.

"It was the Violet Light Curse. Most only live a few years after that. I love you, and I don't want to die." My voice trailed off and I started crying. Severus, ever the sweetest, wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

I love him, and don't want to be seperated from him...


	3. Chapter 3

It's been five years, and we are all twenty-one. Five years, since I was cursed. Most barely live through three. I knew my time was coming soon. I personally am at peace with the fact.

Severus seems to be very sullen, though. I know it's not because Lily and James are now dead, or that Sirius is in Azkaban, because Severus hates all of them. I had a feeling I knew what it was.

So I asked what was bothering him. Here's what he said:

"Love, you know how Sybill Trelawney predicted your death before you turn 22? We're 21 now, it could happen anyday." He looked truly terrified as a tear ran down his pale cheeks.

That part about Sybill Trelawney and her predictions surprised me. _How could he remember that?_ I thought. _That was a minor detail from when we were twelve!_

Just then, my owl Athena came in with a package and a rather thick envelope. I opened it and got a note from Albus Dumbledore that said:

"Here you are, Mia. I hope you are in good shape, especially after that episode five years ago. I am sorry I couldn't get to you earlier. The other things are a few ritual props to cure you, and Lily's will. Read it. You'll know why. By the way, the incantation is 'Oculi Auream.' Have Severus say that in the ritual. Yours, Albus Dumbledore."

I showed Severus the note and Lily's will also fell out of the envelope. We skimmed it and at the bottom was a hastily scrawled note to me that read:

"Mia, I must admit I haven't been fully honest with you. I was the one to kill Tessie, all those years back. I possessed Sirius and caused him to take the blame, then staged a battle scene. Also, please tell Severus that I am the one guilty about fifth year, not him. Again, I am so sorry. ~Lily"

Severus opened the package as my hands were shaking too much to do it. (Not really sure if its emotional or a symptom of the curse.)

It contained an amulet whose pendant was a golden eye, a bottle of cream that made me want to pass out thanks to the smell, and a piece of gold that had little jade flecks here and there. I hoped Severus knew what to do.

Luckily, he did. He put the amulet around my neck, put the stone in a little hole of the pendant that fit perfectly, and ever so gently put the cream on amulet that made it shinier than it was. (If that was possible)

And when he chanted, "Oculi Auream, Oculi Auream," over and over again, it sounded like music and felt like a lullaby. I felt warm and chilly at the same time as drowsiness washed over me.

Suddenly, when it stopped, I felt energized again as suddenly a weight was lifted off me I didn't know I had on. Must have been the curse being lifted.

I shivered as the warmth ended. Severus, ever so sweet, let me wear his cape. I cuddled closer to him as I got warm again. We are truly soulmates in every way...


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome back, reader. Now it is 1998, and that ritual thingy worked. I am still alive. However, we are at a restaraunt that in hindsight it was a bad idea to attend. The waitress seems suspicious._

 _First, she was flirting with Severus, even though I have made it obvious he's MINE. Then she actually tried to drug him and poison me! There was a mixup, so he drank the one that was meant for me. It killed him. I am grieving terribly, so forgive me if I get teardrops on this document._

"Mia! Wake up!" I heard. I then realized it had been one really bad dream! Severus was never killed, no one was plotting to destroy our love, nothing bad had happened.

I awoke with a bolt, panting. Severus's concerned eyes gazed into mine searchingly. I, out of pure whim, randomly hugged him. He almost instantly hugged back, after being a tiny bit surprised. When I withdrew from our embrace, he tilted his head in question.

"It's just a bad dream I had. You-you were killed, and then..." My voice trailed off as I started crying.

I explained the dream and he looked particularly surprised to hear of someone trying to break us apart. That had always been my greatest fear.

But then he changed the topic.

"My love, I have a very important question for you." He said. Severus, the bravest guy on earth, actually looked nervous! What could it be?

"Mia, I fell in love the day I first met you. I have been waiting for this day ever since then. Will you marry me?"

I gasped and nodded. Severus beamed and put a pink diamond ring on my finger. We then shared a passionate kiss as fireworks exploded in the air. Obviously the work of someone watching, but we were both too busy drowning in eack other to care.

But then, we realized they weren't fireworks. They were the sounds of duels. Someone was wreaking havoc in Hogwarts! Severus and I rushed out of our quarters only to see a site no one could come up with in their greatest nightmares.

It seemed like all Hogwarts and then some were fighting to the death. Of course, that's exactly what happened. I quickly stepped into the battle and killed a few Deatheaters. I didn't know at the time I had saved several lives.

But when I looked around, Severus had disappeared! I then located him, being led away from the battle by Lucius Malfoy. I followed them long enough to learn they were off to the Shrieking Shack, but was sidetracked by Bellatrix Lestrange. I dueled her briefly, then headed to the Shrieking Shack. I do not trust Malfoy.

When I got there, my true love was dying. I kneeled by his side and cradled his head. His black eyes gazed into my hazel eyes as he said:

"Even though Death is seperating us, I will always watch over you from Heaven, darling"

He is truly the sweetest guy ever. After all this time, I haven't gone a single day without missing him...


End file.
